Semiconductor device fabrication may involve deposition of silicon nitride films. Silicon nitride thin films have unique physical, chemical, and mechanical properties and thus are used in a variety of applications. For example, silicon nitride films may be used in diffusion barriers, gate insulators, sidewall spacers, encapsulation layers, strained films in transistors, and the like. Conventional methods of depositing silicon nitride films may damage components of the process chamber where deposition is performed, or may damage substrate materials.